


At First I Was Afraid

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Music, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter has a song.Oneshot/drabble





	At First I Was Afraid

Harry decided to sing a song for his friends. It was an old muggle song from something like the eighties. And honestly? It related to his life. 

"First I was afraid, I was petrified..."

They waited for him to go on, but instead he just shook his head. 

"Nope, that's it. That's the whole thing." He was still afraid and petrified. 

Perks of almost being killed so many times in his life. 


End file.
